


Bad Romance

by scathach1852



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scathach1852/pseuds/scathach1852
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has always looked up to Itachi. but maybe he was wrong to do so....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

I knew it started out as something good, something innocent. I looked up to my older brother Itachi and thought the world of him. But, somehow, at some point in time, it turned into something more… something darker. Suddenly, Itachi was no longer just my  idolized older brother but a dangerous fascination.  And somehow, I  got what I asked for…

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love

It started out innocently enough with a lingering touch during training and then slowly became more; more than I bargained.

“You’re already caught in my genjutsu”

I struggled at first against the bonds my brother had imposed, but I was still too weak.  Too weak to fight destiny and the feelings I could not fight for the one who I would grow to despise and loathe.  Not only did he take me, he took my family as well.

I want your horror  
I want your design  
‘Cuz you’re a criminal  
As long as you’re mine

I thought that I wanted this, but as the time stretched onward interminably in Itachi’s frozen hell – I realized I no longer what I thought I did. I felt my body respond to his caresses and touches; I tried to resist but being of the same blood, it was easy for him to manipulate my body. As I’ve learned, blood is thicker than water.

As he knelt between my legs and pushed into my tight and yet accomodating hole, I realized this was what I needed.  We were once different sides of the same mirror – the light and the dark. I was the light and he was the dark; through this act we both became tainted by the others attribute.

As he continued to thrust into me, it felt like days had passed. I could not determine the flow of time in that hell. It finally came to an end with him emptying himself deep into me and my body replied to his with my seed spilling onto my chest.

I looked up at him as he pulled out and ended the jutsu. I will never forget that twisted smile and the emotions in his eyes as he ended the jutsu. He looked at me and said “Hate me with your entire being. When you are strong enough, come find me.”  All I heard were the lyrics of a popular song in Konoha…

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lover’s revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

 

 

 


End file.
